Revisit Megaman World
They are arrived back in Megaman's World and they saw the Hunter coming Hunter: Oh, it was those guys. I though you were with Maverick. Gumdramon: Hi. Hunter: Quite. We're were trying to catch that Maverick for so long. Come on, let's get back to our headquarters. They went back Damemon: Well, let's go see X. And how was he? Hunter: X? He's not very good after the battle. They left Shoutmon: Let's go see him. They went off to find him and they saw a ghost All: (Scream) He disappeared Damemon What was that? Whisper Don't know. But I think it's ghost. But.. not a Youkai. Komajiro: We better go find them. They saw Axl Axl: You're here. Gumdramon: Hey, Qxl. Have you seen X? We just saw a Ghost. Axl: A word like that could only be foretelling the end of his pride. Yet.... x won't do a thing. I guess he wants to fight. And being a Hunter like him wasn't necessarily mean he's ready to fight Gumdramon: Trust me, X will think of something. Axl: The time for thinking is past. I want him to take so action- as Zero would have done. He was a Maverick Hunter. I remember it like it was yesterday... From Zero... Gumdramon; X we'll do all that too. You'll see! Axl: I'm not so sure. He left Gumdramon Let's go see X. They found him laying down X: Welcome back... Jibanyan: Are you alright? Komasan: You don't feel so good, Zura. Gumdramon: Hey, X. Why don't we team up and do something about that ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show them what you're really are! X: That doesn't matter to you! He felt guilty X: I'm so sorry.... Damemon: It's alright. X: I just wish I knew what Zero would do. Whisper: But he's not here, X. It's all up to you and your friends. Zero: He's right! And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being a Hunter. Now what your Zero would done. X: So you're saying... it's all up to me... Rush: See, there you go, X! We know Zero was a great friend to you, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I told you. "You have to put the past behind." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are going to be fine! Shoutmon: Yes, you can do it! Rush: You have to live for today! And find your own path! X: Live for today.... And find my own path... not Zero... Damemon: That's it! Komajiro: We're glad to hear you say that, X! Rush: Promise us you'll help us anyway you can. As long as Gumdramon handles the dangerous parts! And this time! Let's go have some Adventures together. Axl: And I have to do this alone. They laugh X: Let's go see Signa first. I'm sure she'll be able to tell us something about that Ghost. They went to see Signa Signa: X? What do you want? X: I need your help. Damemon Can you tell us about the ghost? X: Hm... the Ghost. A being without a body. It is created when the evil heart of Vile meta the hesitating heart of X. X: Hesitating? Signa: You though you were not? Whisper: Hmm, that Ghost sounds just like a Heartless, whis. Gumdramon: Well, I don't know. Signa: You're right. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the city. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a hunter must face. It is the get that has been set for you, X X: That's all? You have to feel us more about the Ghost... Signa: Bit quite. But Chill Penguin and the Others may know more. Does it matter, though. There is little late of X can do. Gumdramon: Hey! Don't say that! Not when he's ready to try! Signa: In his head, of course... but what about his heart? X: Never mind that, Gumdramon. Let's see them. They went to find Chill Penguin and the others Category:Crossovers